


Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?

by LokiLoser (RowanRiordan)



Series: Take Me Back verse [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Themes, Angst, Drug Use, FrostIron - Freeform, I wrote this when I was really fucking high sorry, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Take Me Back fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanRiordan/pseuds/LokiLoser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "Why'd you only call me when you're high?" </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I just want you back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?

**Author's Note:**

> You guessed it. Based off of the song Why'd Only Call Me When You're High? By Arctic Monkeys. 
> 
> If this makes no sense, sorry, I'm pretty stoned right now. But I had this idea and I just had to. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fpfazVLZmlg

_Leave a message after the tone. -beep-_

"Tony? Hey it's me again... Can we talk sometime? Please return my calls. Please, baby." 

"Hey Tony, it's Loki. Fuck, man, can you call me back? I miss you so much." 

"Tony, I miss you. Please call me back."

"Fuuuuuccckk Tony. Let's just talk this over. I didn't mean it okay? I was just a bit fucked up, you know how it is... Call me back this time, we really need to talk."

"You know what you're fucking problem is? You don't pick up you're fucking phone. You remember when I called you then? And you were too  _fucking busy_ for me? Maybe you should have called me back! Then this wouldn't have happened!"

"Hey Tony... Uhhh fuck. How do I say this? I didn't mean that. I'm just pissed... you know I love you. You're my sun and stars, remember? Don't you remember, we stayed up all night and... and we... fuck." 

"I didn't mean to, Tony, please. Call me back. I just want to talk. I didn't mean any of this. Please..." 

"I love you."

"I remember you used to like it when I was like this. You used to _like_ when I got fucked up. You used to think it was funny. Was that just another lie? Was I so gullible... I'm sorry. I should just leave you alone, it's just that... I love you so much. I can't stop thinking about you, not even these fucking drugs can take you off my mind. Call me back, Tony..." 

"..."

"I'll stop calling."

\---

_"Y'ello?"_

"Tony? Oh my god."

_"Fuck. Loki... I didn't look at the..."_

"Don't hang up. Please."

_"Loki... you know it's over..."_

"No, please baby. You know that's not true."

_"Loki, I don't want to do this..."_

"Tony... will you answer one question? Please?"

_"... -sigh- sure Snowflake..."_

"Do you love me? Still?"

_"... Why'd you only call me when you're high?"_

"I just want you back." 

_"..."_

"..."

_"I do love you."_

"Tony-"

_"Good bye, Loki."_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to comment!


End file.
